Aspects of the disclosure are generally related to data storage subsystems which are accessed via a network, and more particularly restoring data at a replica site.
Computer data is vital to the operations of many organizations. Consequently, systems have been developed to maintain and protect data sets. Enterprise data storage arrays, for example, are used to maintain relatively large data sets. An enterprise data storage subsystem includes at least one enterprise storage array which is accessed via a host device. The storage array typically includes multiple physical storage devices. Technologies such as RAID and remote site mirroring may be used to help maintain availability and avoid data loss. Further, tiered levels of storage may be utilized in order to help provide both high performance and high capacity at a practical cost. Applications and devices generally access data in the storage array by sending IOs to the host device. The host device communicates with the storage array to Read or Write the corresponding data. If storage resources are organized in hierarchical tiers, data may be automatically moved between storage tiers based on IO activity. For example, data may be automatically moved to a lower storage tier of less costly media with slower access time after not being accessed for some period of time, or to a higher storage tier of more costly media with faster access time after being accessed.